


"U Can't Touch This"

by DRAHGZ



Series: The Trilluson Chronicles [2]
Category: Political RPF - Philippine 21st c.
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAHGZ/pseuds/DRAHGZ
Summary: Mocha gets a surprise from the newest Filipino YouTube celebrity vlogger.
Series: The Trilluson Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646503





	"U Can't Touch This"

It was all over the news: the former senator became one of YouTube’s newest celebrity vloggers.

Mocha tried to ignore it, tried to tune it out. Someone from her FB friends list sent her the link, telling her to check it out.

She’s still smarting from her last encounter with Senator Sunny. That hard, delicious piece of manhood pounding into her soaked and swollen flesh. It was pure ecstasy after years of fucking old, Viagra- and fentanyl-induced erections. And that’s why it was painful when Sunny withdrew at the very moment of her reaching that rare precipice of pleasure. It was an embarrassing rejection. She may be the Philippine Fake News Queen, but she’s still human after all.

She tried so hard to ignore the news and tune it out. But she couldn’t help herself. So she clicked on the link her so-called friend sent her and waited for the page to load.

The featured video immediately caught her eye. How could it not? Its title screamed at her: “Hello, Mocha.”

She hit play. And was immediately mesmerized. Dancing to the classic MC Hammer tune _U Can’t Touch This_ is none other than Ex-Senator Sunny. Well, not exactly dancing. Flexing his manly muscles and posing those sexy poses, surprisingly in time to the fast-paced hip-hop song. Clad in tight leather pants, buckled leather boots, and his signature scowl. Every inch of his exposed skin well-oiled.

Right in the middle of the song, a similarly attired figure joined the video. Lanky with chinito good looks. Those wiry arms. Those packed abs. Who knew Cee-Ell Katigbak looked steamy underneath his corporate uniforms?

At the end of the song, the two men stood in front of each other, all sweaty and hot after the macho number. They grasped each other’s bulky triceps. Then, as one, they turned to the camera and mouthed:

_“You can’t touch this, Mocha.”_

To her surprise, and utter horror, Mocha found her underwear drenched and squelchy.

“I hate you, Sunny. I love you. I hate you.”

She slipped her hand between her legs and urgently tried to rub away the pain building up there.


End file.
